My Wooden Bullet
by OneHarlowPierce
Summary: Damon Salvatore returns to Mystic Falls for the first time in six years to attend Stefan and Caroline's wedding. He had left heartbroken over his lost love. Will he ever be able to love again? Because the one thing he knew for sure was that seeing her it's a pain not even wooden bullets can compare. AU. Post 6x06 DE/SC. REVISED.
1. Chapter 1

The beauty of small towns was that very few things changed over the years. They always, somehow, kept the warm familiar air over the years. Those that were children once are now adults with children of their own. Same coffee shops, same parks. Same everything. But for Damon Salvatore being back in Mystic Falls was his very own hell. The lack of change made him cringe, and he seriously wondered why he was even back in the first place. But he knew why, of course he knew. His beloved little brother finally came around and asked Caroline to marry him. Damon thinks there are about a hundred other girls he wishes his brother would have decided to spend the rest of his life with but if neurotic, overbearing and controlling Caroline is what he wanted, so be it.

As he drove down the familiar streets he remembered all that went down six years ago, that was the last time he had settled foot on Virginia until today.

He was trying, but failing miserably at keeping his heart in once piece. Going back to the worst day of his life since he was turned by Katherine, reliving it over and over again along with Bonnie who he knew had been dragged to his hell unwillingly... Meeting that idiot Kai and being sent home in yet another sacrifice from Bonnie... It all came down to one person. Elena. His soulmate. His forever and ever.

Except he didn't count on her erasing every single memory of them off of her brain. He couldn't believe it. He understood at some point that for her, he was officially gone. But it didn't stop him from being angry. The love they shared. What they felt for eachother was simply gone. And when Alaric was turned human again, he figured out that somewhere deep down her heart she would feel the connection they shared. That she was going to be able to go past the compulsion and love him again.

But she didn't.

She had chosen to take her own advice and live a different life. She had chosen to stay away from him and ignore his feeling. She kept on dating Liam, and as much as he wanted to rip his throat out and throw him in a ditch, he knew it would only push Elena away. The only image of him engraved in her brain was his heartbroken self snapping her brother's neck because both Katherine and Elena herself had rejected him. She hated him for that. He knew it.

After managing to convince the Gemini coven to release Bonnie, he decided to leave. He was on a mission. He was going to find Elijah or Rebekah Mikaelson and plead for them to undo Elena's compulsion. Hell, if there was a witch willing to make another Original Vampire he was going to find her. But he didn't have the time.

Elijah was battling his own demons, while Rebekah had apparently disappeared from earth. And with the havoc created by Esther and the implosion of The Other Side, no witch wanted to play with dark magic. He decided to stick to his original plan, pestering her with memories until she loved him again. But he was late.

By the time he made it back to Mystic Falls a year later she was engaged to Liam. And she was human. Her heartbeat when he visited her at Whitmore was what made him turn around to try and find answers. He had to know what had happened.

According to Ric, she wanted a family. She had worked at the hospital long enough to realize she wanted children and that she would never be able to get them, so after draining a good part of her vampire blood into bags for future uses, she had dragged Dr. Jo to the anti-magic border. She drowned all over again except she didn't die. And now her heart was beating. Pumping blood through her body.

After that day, he fled. He was no longer wanted and he knew it. She didn't remember him. Their love couldn't overcome that compulsion. And it broke him. So he left. He moved back to Italy and decided to stay there as long as he could. A grand total of six years.

But here he was. Driving to his old house. Preparing to see everyone he left behind so long ago.

-"C'mon!" He yelled. Of course he got stuck in traffic. He looked around and grunted at how everything seemed the same it was when he left. He was even sure that if he drove to the Mystic Grill he would find Matt Donovan serving drinks. He needed bourbon with Alaric soon.

He kept looking around until his eyes landed in his least favorite person in the world, Liam. He was standing in front of Mystic Preschool. He had a little girl in his arm that looked so much like Elena that she could easily be her doppelganger. He then saw the two little boys that jumped out of the car. He couldn't see their faces properly but they sure looked like both Elena and Liam.

They were a family. She had a family of her own. His undead heart felt like it was being stabbed with millions of wooden bullets. The pain he felt was unlike anything he ever felt. But he understood. And even thought he wanted to kill Liam for even touching Elena he was thankful of him. Because he knew he was a selfish bastard, but he knew he was never going to be able to give her what she had with Liam now. He loved being a vampire too much to even consider becoming human again, and he knew that eventually she would have ended like Rebekah, longing for something it was never going to happen.

So he turned around, started his car and headed to the Mystic Grill. Ric be damned. He thought he would be okay, that six years were enough time for him to move on. But here he was, getting ready to drown his sorrows in Bourbon after just seeing that jerk and her kids. Her Kids. He could only imagine what seeing Elena again would do to him.

-"There better be a lot of Bourbon"….


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I am not one for doing AN's because they tend to distract. But it has come to my attention that some of you(I'd say most of you?) think this story is about Elena and Liam. I can assure you it isn't. You need to remember that Damon has not been in Mystic Falls for SIX years. He only talked to Stefan and Ric and they never really said anything about Elena to him. So what has happened in her life, which we'll be taking a peek at this chapter, he isn't aware. I like Liam, so he's going to be in the story, just not romantically involved with Elena. And he's not going to die. Can you cope with that?**

**Here's a new chapter, I hope you like it better.**

* * *

><p>Elena.<p>

-"I need those X-rays as soon as possible... No. My patient is going to surgery and I need those x-rays right away... Thank you" Elena sighed as she ended the call. It was a hectic day at Mystic Falls hospital. A multiple-car accident and nice line of surgeries had her exhausted. She hated night shifts for that.

-"Do you even sleep at all? You are always so tired, it's not even funny" Liam said as he stood next to Elena picking up some records.

-"You are Hilarious. Yes I do sleep. But not last night. How did it go?" She asked as they walked side by side towards the elevator, a cup of coffee in their hands.

-"You know Miranda is an angel. She loves staring at Bailey as she coos and babbles" Liam smiled, stepping into the elevator "Ricky and Ray however, are more interested in making her cry... Thank God they have not gone after the baby"

-"I'm sorry. I'll be on a month vacation starting next week, maybe I can do something about their behavior" she sighed, she knew the boys were acting out of jealousy of their new little sister, but it didn't mean she was going to let it slip.

-"Hey it's fine. They are my children too. And they keep finding loopholes in my punishments. It's getting old." He Stopped "Or maybe I am getting old?"

-"You are fine. They are just smartass like their dad". Elena laughed.

-"Charming. Hey listen, Kara and I are planning on going to Florida in a couple of weeks. Her parents are complaining that we have yet to let them meet their granddaughter... Anyways I was wondering if you'd mind letting me take the kids for the weekend to take them to Disney? You would have them back Sunday night I promise."

-"Sure... Some 'Me' time is needed too. I'll stop by next week so we can arrange everything. Bye!" She waved as she got off towards the elevator and headed to one of the residence rooms. She smiled when she saw Jo walking in behind her.

-"You and Liam are aliens. It's the only explanation" Jo sighed as she sat next to her "You are the only couple I've seen go through the 'amicable' divorce and are actually friends. And it's not only for the kids"

-"We've moved from the marriage part. And it's not like it ended because either of us cheated or something like that. We love each other, but we are not in love anymore. And Kara is nice, although Ray says she's like a grumpy Caroline lately. I'm guessing that it was the hormones acting on her".

-"It makes sense. But still... Anyways, it's dinner on Sunday still a go? Alaric is dying to spend time with the kids". Jo asked as she turned on the TV while Elena changed into her normal clothes.

-"Yes it's still a go. The kids love Grandpa Ric. I gotta go, I wanna get some sleep in before it's time to get the kids. The boys have been acting out lately and I really don't want them to get out of control". Elena sighed as she grabbed her purse and coffee "You will do my surgery right?"

-"Of course. I still can't believe you have your own patients now. Remember the days when-".

-"I stole bloodbags at Whitmore and I saved people feeding them my blood? Yes I do" she laughed, "I miss the vampire speed. It would come in handy when I have to clean up... See you on Sunday Jo!"

She walked out of the room and headed for the staircase this time, she figured it would get her more alert before she had to drive home. She wasn't lying; she missed the vampire speed, among other things. But being able to live off fruits and pancakes instead of human blood was a much better life.

Elena remembered what it was like being a vampire. Becoming human again was hard, she's had enough drowning experiences to last her a lifetime. But it was worth it. She had married Liam a couple of months after they were engaged and when they were back from their honeymoon she had two angels coming along the way. Nine months after the wedding Grayson John "Ray" and James Alaric "Ricky" Gilbert Davis were born. Of course Caroline wouldn't stop teasing her about how cliché it was to have gotten pregnant during their honeymoon but stopped as soon as Elena threatened to strip her of the godmother title.

She loved her sons so much. They had dark brown hair, but Ray's was darker, like Liam's while Ricky's was lighter and curly, like hers. Chocolate brown eyes and bright smile to match their mom and a strong jaw line to match their father. They weren't planning on adding to the family so they were both shocked when Elena found out a year and a half later that she was pregnant again. This time Miranda Lane Gilbert Davis was born. And her resemblance to her mother was so uncanny that Elena didn't know if she should have felt happy or worried. A quick chat from Bonnie with her ancestors assured her she wasn't the new doppelganger, but would probably look strikingly alike to her.

And as she grew up it was obvious she was her daughter. She had Liam's dark eyes and hair color but everything else about her looked exactly like Elena. She has a head full of rich dark brown curls and often she wondered if as she grew up she was going to look more like a Katherine double than her. She is her princess and she owns everyone's heart. She had Jeremy, Matt and Stefan wrapped around her little fingers although she was going to have to share her title of Daddy's Girl with Bailey.

After Miranda turned one she could tell something was off. She and Liam never fought but they weren't the same. They were drifting apart and she knew it. They sat down and agreed that going their separate ways was for the best. It was hard at first, but eventually the twins got used to the idea of going to daddy's cool new place and since Miranda was just a baby she wasn't sure what was going on.

A few months after the divorce Liam met Kara and started dating, he made Elena go on a coffee date with her to make sure they would get along and they did. She was a sweet girl who loved the kids and cared about Liam she gave him her blessing. He took it quite literal and two months ago they received their little girl Bailey. She wasn't quite sure why he had not proposed to Kara yet but she assumed it had to do with how fast he moved with her and not wanting to add another divorce to the list. And while Liam had been quick to move on from their relationship Elena's love life was pretty much inexistent. She had gone out with a couple of guys but she never found them interesting and the twins usually were merciless with them.

Once she check out of the hospital, Elena picked up some takeout on her way home and did some grocery shopping. She was going to try and grab as many sleeping hours as she could before she had to pick up her kids. Closing the door, she placed the food in the oven and went to her room to take a quick shower before diving in her bed. Next thing she knew someone was knocking on her door.

-"Elena? Elena, you in there? It's Kara I brought the kids"

Her eyes widened as she checked the clook. 4:05pm. She quickly ran her hands through her hair and ran to the door, seeing Kara with a baby in her arms.

-"The principal called Liam when noneone showed up. And you weren't answering your phone so we figured you had fallen asleep. They are in the car" Kara laughed, she knew that night shifts were bad. Liam would never wake up before 2pm.

-"Kara I'm so sorry. I don't even know how that happened" Elena apologized as she unbuckled Miranda and placed her next to the car. "Could you open the door for me?" she asked as she somehow unbuckled both boys that were asleep, placing one in each hip.

Kara opened the door and stood aside as Elena walked past her and up the stairs with both sleeping boys. Miranda had gone to stand quietly next to her stepmother.

-"They are more cute when they sleep aren't they?" she said which made the little girl laugh. In that moment Elena walked back downstairs, catching Miranda and she flung herself to her.

-"I took them to the Grill before coming over, so they should be good to go until dinner. Did Liam mention Florida to you?" Miranda asked.

-"Yeah he did. I'll stop by next week to chat. Again I'm so sorry I know you have your hands full with baby Bailey"

-"Its fine. I needed to get out. See you later Elena!" Kara waved as she headed to her car. Elena shut the door closed and walked to the living room with Miranda in her arms.

-"Hey baby! I missed you so much… Guess who's stopping by to drop off your flower girl dress?"

-"CAWEBEAR!" Miranda shouted excitedly, clapping her hands together as Elena hugged her "Can I wear it now?"

-"Yes baby, Auntie Caroline and Uncle Stefan. You will have to wait a month but you and your brother can put your outfits on tonight after you dinner. Sounds good?" She only got a tired nod from her daughter "Okay so how about you and I take a nice little nap before the boys wake up and your Uncles arrive?" She said, walking up the stairs and to her room with her daughter. As they settled on the bed she checked her phone. She had 4 missed calls from both Kara and Liam as well as a few from the kid's school. She was about to turn place her phone on the table when she got a text from Stefan.

"_Stefan: Elena, I'm sorry if this caught you off guard, but Damon's back and he kind of invited himself to dinner. I'm sorry."_


	3. AN

**Well, this is going to be an AN, a pretty long one too.**

While some of you are very kind with your reviews and constructive critic, there are other ones that are just plain rude. It's because of people like you that there's hate between fandoms. Maybe I should write Stelena, Haylijah or Kalijah instead, their fans are far more nice.

-I am going to explain a few things here to see if you guys don't get confused anymore:

-Yes Bonnie is back, it says on Ch. 1 that the Gemini Coven released her. And about her talking to Ancestors… Don't you guys know that being dead in TVD means absolutely nothing? The Other Side collapsed but it didn't mean people couldn't escape… Esther, Kol… rings a bell?

-Everyone that is a vampire on the show _it's still a vampire_ here except for Alaric and Elena, so yes, Stefan and Caroline are still vampires. Also, the anti-magic spell is broken.

-Compulsion, as far as I know, only breaks in a Human that turns into a Vampire, not the other way around. And in this story it doesn't. But I could change my mind about it.

-Yes, Elena had kids with Liam. And I'm sorry you feel like I'm shoving him down your throat but you needed a background on what Elena has done in the six years Damon has been in Italy and that is part of it. He won't be in the story any more, however he will be mentioned. You guys seem to be stuck in that fact and don't realize what might happen now that Damon is back.

-Doppelganger. They were shadows of Amara and Silas, the first immortal humans who now happen to be death. And considering this fact and that the Petrova doppelgangers used to drop every 500 years after the ancestor died, it is pretty obvious that Miranda is not the doppelganger. Doesn't mean she can't look like her mother, most children look like either parent.

-Why wouldn't Damon want Elena back? They are soulmates. He waited soo long to find his soulmate and he thought he lost her but as you guys might see later on, it turns out he might haven't.

Also, as you will might see in the next chapter, Damon invited himself to DINNER with Stefan and Caroline at Elena's house. I never said he was not invited to their wedding, I believe he said he was back for the wedding... Seriously guys, read through.

All i want is for you to be able to let my story unfold. If you wanted fluffy, smutty, sappy Delena right away i am sorry but i don't think you'll find it here.

I know you are upset about what's happening on the show but that it's not my fault. Imagine how upset the book fans were/are with the course the show took and how everything's changed, see? Not my fault either. Remember this is an AU, and whatever happens on the show past 6x06 won't necessarily be reflected here.

And you know… If you got nothing nice to say, then don't say anything at all.

I'll take this down before posting the next chapter, if I decide to post it, because right now I'm seriously considering rewriting it to a different pairing and steering clear of Delena stories.

To those who have followed, faved and reviewed with kind words, Thank You. - OHP


End file.
